guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Talon Silverwing
Now thats awesome. A Tengu as a henchman. I should have taken off work today :( --Gares Redstorm 23:53, 24 March 2006 (CST) :Wait till you hear about the overgrown rodent henchmen. — Stabber 00:02, 25 March 2006 (CST) Whats the point of giving a henchman a 7 second charge.. Skuld 11:08, 10 May 2006 (CDT) :Whats the point of every high level Warrior henchman having "Charge!". I still hate that Stefan, Thom, Devona, and now Talon have Charge as Elites. Figure ANet would add some depth in their henchman skillsets. Or at least change the A.I. to use Charge so that it would be useful from time to time. --Gares Redstorm 11:32, 10 May 2006 (CDT) ::Misses Dragon Slash. -- Gordon Ecker 22:43, 18 July 2006 (CDT) I don't even have Factions and this guy is my favorite henchman --Blue.rellik 19:26, 21 July 2007 (CDT) :His quotes and gear and other things are pretty nice (Katana on a hench? Yes!), but his Tactics rank and using Healing Signet, oh god. And "Charge!". If not for those little mistakes, ANet otherwise would have my favorite hench right here. But no, he sucks...I can't ever use him because he's too big a liability as a tank. Curse you, Factions team! (T/ ) 19:30, 21 July 2007 (CDT) He? From page 16 of the Factions manual: :Tengu are a unique species of avian humanoids found in both Tyria and Cantha. Females are generally larger than males of the species, though their plumage is plainer, even drab. Talon Silverwing is huge compared to most Tengu with fairly dull brown and white plumage, and uses the same model as Soar Honorclaw, a female. Is Talon ever explicitly referred to as male? -- Gordon Ecker 22:43, 18 July 2006 (CDT) :One place is in the quest Locate Talon Silverwing - "To make your first step, seek out Talon Silverwing in Sunqua Vale. He is a great Tengu Warrior, and there is much he can teach you." Dtremenak 22:49, 18 July 2006 (CDT) ::Well this is a difference between 'generally taller' and 'universally taller'. -- Gordon Ecker 04:48, 20 July 2006 (CDT) Res Signet Does Talon not have resurrection signet or was it just omitted from his skill set? :Can you confirm that he does have it? When a skill isn't listed, it's not omitted, it just means that no one noticed it being used. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 04:02, 30 August 2006 (CDT) ::I can confirm it, because I saw him using it when almost my entire party was dead in Wajjun Bazaar. I dont have a picture of it, but I can try to get one if its required.Linkforlife 11:46, 16 September 2006 (CDT) Attribute levels I have been "watching" Talon for some time, and I decided to try and figure out why he dies so much. What I found though, was interesting. It appears that Talon only has 6 Tactics, and yet uses Healing Signet and "Charge!" quite a lot. Can I get someone else to confirm that he has only 6 Tactics. Best way to test is to look at his "Charge!" when he uses it, which narrows it down to either 5 or 6. It seems more likely that he has the higher of the two. --Curse You 19:53, 3 September 2006 (CDT) :Talon's "Charge!" lasts 7 seconds, placing his Tactics at 4...6. Damn >< Entropy 21:39, 1 February 2007 (CST) Disease Could someone please test Talon, Brutus, and Sheena to see if they are now their correct species for disease since the change? (I'm putting this up on all of their pages so it has a better chance of getting answered.) Thanks. Capcom 00:35, 11 December 2006 (CST) :OK, since no one did this before I got to the point where I could, I tested Talon. He does NOT spread or contract disease with humans any longer. I tried this out by using Rotting Flesh on some Jade Brotherhood (Warriors if it matters) in Wajjun Bazaar. When they came at us (none of the henchmen moved) everyone except Talon got diseased. I decided to then test him against the Sensali Tengu in Jaya Bluffs. Oddly he also didn't react to disease with them. I guess that means Talon is now immune to disease from anything except it being placed directly on him... Anyway, I edited the article accordingly with my findings. Capcom 02:35, 17 December 2006 (CST) ::Maybe they treat Sensali Tengu as a different species from Angchu Tengu. --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 08:52, 17 December 2006 (CST) :::That's the only thing I can think of, but that's rather silly if true. They're both Tengu. That'd be like treating Tyrian, Canthan, and Elonian humans as separate species. In this case, the Tengu aren't even from different continents, just different tribes on the same one. :/ Capcom 16:01, 17 December 2006 (CST) His shield What's the name of the shield he uses from Kaineng City and Luxon areas? It's a silver shield and has a design in it. I've been trying to find it for ages.75.33.226.114 11:36, 7 January 2007 (CST) Trivia Back during the Factions beta, when I first saw Talon Silverwing, I was like "zomg REF reference". Specifically Talon of the Silver Hawk. My friend, who has also read the books, noticed it too. I think it's too tenuous to add to the article, but I thought I'd mention it here. --Macros 17:14, 14 July 2007 (CDT) "Death From Above!" is a famous enough quote that it could be marked in Trivia, but knowing exactly what it is referring to if a particular place is rather hard. Considering it is used a lot I would doubt it refers to Command and Conquer. - Ezekiel 04:47, 15 July 2007 (CDT) :First thing I thought of was Dominic Deegan: Oracle for Hire. :P Capcom 04:50, 15 July 2007 (CDT) ::I think I just suffered injury from reading that comment. --Sair 14:40, 27 July 2007 (CDT)